The Proposal
by WolfMockingjay
Summary: *LBD* *SPOILER ALERT!* Gigi Darcy is fed up with her brother's relationship. She doubts he will ever propose to Lizzie...without some encouragement. When she and Fitz intervene, will it all go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or the Lizzie Bennet Diaries :P Happy reading!**

Chapter 1 - Come _on_, Darcy!

It's been two and a half years. _TWO AND A HALF YEARS! _ *sigh* My name is Georgiana Darcy, and my stupid brother _still _hasn't proposed to Lizzy!

It is a truth universally acknowledged that every socially awkward businessman with suspenders and a bowtie is in need of a fashionable, outgoing, and stubborn wife. Yes, this is the standard to which I hold my dear brother to. But don't get me wrong! I respect and encourage a long steady relationship before getting married, but _come on _people! After playing matchmaker when Lizzie came to visit Pemberly a few years ago, I was sure that there was a connection. Was I right, or was I right? My brother actually flew to her house and practically professed his love for her. A second time. But being my reserved big brother, he's too scared to make a fool of himself. I guess I shouldn't blame him, since he isn't great at expressing his feelings. "Hey, Lizzie. Your debt and social status makes me cringe, and your family is a bit eccentric. Did I mention that I'm completely in love with you?" as he puts it. So I have concluded that I must intervene! Let the engagement commence! As soon as I call Will and Fitz...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Some Background Information?

After finishing the Diaries and graduating grad school, Lizzie came up to San Francisco with us to start up her new company, to my delight and the delight of Mrs. Bennet. Having nowhere close to enough money to rent out her own condo, Lizzie's been staying at our house, Pemberly (don't ask my why our grandfather decided to name our estate). We have a _lot_ of space and guest rooms, and who doesn't want their best friend to live with them?! Fitz and his boyfriend rented out a nice place together nearby, and he is always on hand for me to scheme with. Jane's beginning to start her own fashion line, and she's even considering being a contestant on Project Runway! Bing found his passion in cooking and is learning to become a professional pastry chef, and Caroline is coming around, since she partially accepts his career choice. Charlotte's working and Lu & Collins, and even got a job for her sister Maria. Ricky Collins moved to Canada with his fiancee...we think. Lydia's still single and is attending college to get her Master's. In what, you ask? In zoology! Who would've guessed?! So Kitty Bennet lives with us, while Lydia is away. She decided that her passion was animals, after seeing that Kitty was at her side through it all.

And about me. What have I done with my super interesting life? Well, I stayed at Pemberly Digital for a while, working as their graphic designer and developing Domino. However, I felt like I was done with working with machines (computers, not my darling DarcyBot brother). I wanted to help the living, so one would think that I'd become a doctor. But one day, Kitty came down with a practically life-threatening illness, and after many vet visits and meds, she was ok. I realized that I wanted to heal animals, no matter what it takes. So I am currently in my second year of vet school, living at Pemberly with Will and Lizzie (instead of the dorms..), and looking at an internship at our local vet's office (and eventually a position as a lead vet at the San Diego Safari Park!).

**Note: This is purely fictional! I don't know if they've decided what career Gigi chooses, and I don't think that Kitty is old and contracted a bad illness. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Making Arrangements and Diabolical Plots

It's the perfect time of year for my evil plan to be put into action: it's spring break, so I have a week off from vet school! William and Lizzie are out at work when I decide to video chat with Fitz using Domino. "Look who it is!" he says, smiling. "What is my mischievous little Darcy up to today, huh? World domination with Kitty?" he jokes. "Fitz this is serious. You're gonna help me get Will to...uh...propose to Lizzie," I say quickly. Fitz chuckles, "Can do, Gigi-D!" "I talked to Lizzie, and she's gonna have a longer day at work today. And Darcy will be coming home early, so...come over now!" I tell him before signing off. Darcy and Fitz show up within the hour, and I begin explaining to my brother.

"All of Lizzie's friends and family are out of town or too busy with work, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for us to throw her a birthday celebration ourselves," I persist. "I still don't know, Gigi. If I were to propose, I'd prefer it to be in a more...private environment," Darcy contemplates. Fitz chimes in, "Gigi-D, as your honorary big brother, I advise you that it's not really polite to meddle in others' love life." "Well, that's really too bad, I guess," I say, strolling around the front room of the mansion with my iconic puppy dog face. "I was even planning on stopping by the Ghirardelli shop to pick up some chocolate for everyone...oh, well," I say, `with a disappointed look on my face. Giving Fitz a wide eyed glance, Darcy slowly says, "You know, Gigi, I _do_ have my eye on a ring that would really compliment Lizzie's bright eyes." "Great!" I say in a high pitched voice, "We have just enough time to make arrangements before Lizzie gets home." I smile mischievously. Rule number one of the Pemberly house: also know Darcy's weakness. Chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Slightly Sidetracked...**

***Darcy's POV***

Later that day, Gigi and goes out to parooze the ring selection. Fitz and I house-sit for her, just in case my fiance-to-be comes home early. Of course, I know that my eccentric little sister is having a field day at the store. Kid in a candy store, eh? Fitz and I "chill" in the living room, watching reruns of Fitz's new favorite show Cupcake Wars on my flat screen. He mentions something about the host being a great magician and comedian, but I eventually tune him out. I have the oddest inclination to decide on the flavor of our wedding cake, based off of the bizarre designs of desserts that the contestants came up with. Who would have ever thought of a chocolate, caramel, and sea salt cupcake?! I get very sidetracked... Just before Fitz breaks out the KitchenAid mixer and cake ingredients, Gigi bursts into the house.

"I'm home! Success!" she gleefully calls.

"May we see the new accessory?" Fitz asks politely and excitedly.

"Nope, nope, nope! I already have it in a little box, so it'll be a surprise for everyone. But I will tell you this: it goes with Lizzie's birthday! I was thinking birthstones instead of diamonds to be a bit unconventional," she says, wearing a mischievous expression.

Gigi begins to fangirl (I'd usually shudder at using such slang, but it serves for lack of a better word) with Fitz over Justin Willman and his upcoming tour for his magic show (I must do further research into this television host...), and in walks Lizzie with a very confused look on her face. However, she is getting used to the so-called "social strangeness" that apparently runs in the Darcy family, so she can never be too surprised. "Lizzie!" Gigi exclaims as soon as the young Miss Bennet steps foot in the doorway. "Oh...hey, Gigi. What exactly have I been missing? Fitz were you going to make cupcakes and have a Cupcake Wars marathon without me?" Lizzie questions playfully. Gigi, attempting an explanation, blurts out, "We were just making plans to go out tomorrow! Give you a real tour of the city, see the Golden Gate Bridge, adore the sea lions, have a nice dinner by the marina. To celebrate your birthday!" Lizzie seems taken aback by the sudden suggestion. "My birthday...that's right. Huh, I almost forgot with all of this work, and no more fans tweeting me about it. Sounds...great!" she complies with a smile. Yawning, she walked off to bed. "See y'all tomorrow, then! Can't wait," she says before departing. Gigi winks at me and Fitz, and we disperse.

Anxiety fills me as I attempt to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow my plan will be put into action. I go over it in my head, _As soon as Gigi goes to take a picture of Lizzie and I on the Golden Gate bridge, I will bend down on one knee and say, "Lizzie..._ I quickly doze off.

**Hehehe suspense, much? :) I thought that a little pop culture reference would do them some good! (Yes, Justin Willman is a real magician as well as the host of Cupcake Wars)**


End file.
